In video coding systems, spatial and temporal redundancy is exploited using spatial and temporal prediction to reduce the information to be transmitted. The spatial and temporal prediction utilizes decoded pixels from the same picture (Intra) and reference pictures (Inter) respectively to form prediction for current pixels to be coded. In a conventional coding system, side information associated with spatial and temporal prediction may have to be transmitted, which will take up some bandwidth of the compressed video data. The transmission of motion vectors for inter-frame coding may require a noticeable portion of the compressed video data, particularly in low-bitrate applications. To further reduce the bitrate associated with motion vectors, a technique called Motion Vector Prediction (MVP) has been used in the field of video coding in recent years. The MVP technique exploits the statistic redundancy among motion vectors from neighboring blocks (spatial) and co-located blocks (temporal). In High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), temporal MVP candidates are included to increase coding efficiency. However, an error in the bitstream may cause syntax elements associated with a temporal MVP to be incorrectly parsed. Video quality may be impacted for multiple frames. Therefore, it is desirable to develop error protection scheme to improve system robustness against parsing error, particularly associated with temporal MVP, due to error in the bitstream.